Instinto salvaje
by Dalyse
Summary: Tras un incidente con una extraña criatura, Hinata despierta con nuevos apetitos incontrolables que sólo cierto rubio puede calmar. Pero, ¿qué le puede esperar a un pobre chico virgen e inexperto frente a una chica sexualmente hambrienta que es peor de tímida e inexperta que él? Short-fic. NaruHina. Mucho smut.


**Género: **Romance erótico.  
**Personajes: **Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki.  
**Rated: **MA, por contenido sexual explícito.  
**Autor: **Dalyse.

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes o el mundo ninja me pertenecen, mío tan sólo es la historia y mi pervertida imaginación, las cuales les brindo de todo corazón, ¡espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

**INSTINTO SALVAJE.**

**_Capítulo 1._**

* * *

Hinata no lo alcanzó a ver venir, tan sólo recuerda percibir un borrón oscuro y unos aterradores ojos amarillos un momento antes de sentir un dolor agudo en el hombro. Su grito alertó a sus compañeros, ella pudo escuchar sus pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia ella mientras gritaban su nombre y a aquella... criatura escabulléndose lejos de ahí. Luego todo fue oscuridad.

Cuando despertó, el blanco inmaculado de una habitación de hospital fue quien la recibió. Tardó algunos segundos en despejarse y darse cuenta que no recuerda cómo llegó ahí, sus ultimas memorias estaban con ella desangrándose en el bosque. Ahora es consiente del dolor y el aroma a anticéptico que picaba en su nariz con tanta fuerza que casi opacaba el horrible hedor a carne podrida que provenía se su hombro. La cara de Hinata se puso livida cuando observó el sitió, la carne gangrenosa y tirante se extendía desde su hombro hacia su pecho y brazo, supurando pus y sangre. Descubrió con pánico que se estaba pudriendo. Su mente no lo resistió, cuando escuchó los pasos entrando en la habitación Hinata ya se había desmayado.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos Hinata deseó no haberlo hecho. Todo le ardía como si estuviese sumergido en lava ardiente, podía sentir cómo se desintegraba la piel y los músculos, su cuerpo entero parecía a punto del quiebre. En medio de su nublada consciencia sólo escuchó voces preocupadas y veloces murmurar cosas que no comprendía, gente yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación y sombras proyectadas sobre su cuerpo en figuras borrosas. La agonía la envolvió entre sus asfixiantes brazos. Hinata cerró los ojos y rogó por que la muerte viniera y la salvara de eso. La inconsciencia vino a ella casi de inmediato.

Para la tercera vez que recobró la conciencia, Hinata no pudo creer que aún se encontraba viva. En realidad, por un momento pensó que no, pues en sentía bien, maravillosamente. Fue tan irreal, que por un momento tan sólo permaneció con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquella nueva sensación de paz y bienestar. No fue hasta que sintió un ligero movimiento a su cotado que su paz se interrumpió. Abrió los ojos topándose con la oscuridad de la noche, unos cuantos rayos de luna se filtraban por la ventana y revelaban un cuerpo durmiente acurrucado sobre el colchón a su lado.

Hinata tardó un momento en reconocer aquella desordenada mata de cabello rosa, pero cuando lo hizo, abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa. Se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos con lentitud hasta quedar sentada y la observó mejor. Sakura Haruno lucía agotada y su ceño fruncido indicaba que estaba en medio de un sueño inquieto. Hinata la observó en silencio antes de girar su rostro y mirar por la ventana. La luz de la luna era tenue, todo allá afuera estaba casi en penumbras, pero ella podía distinguir muy bien todo.

Cuando Hinata recordó sus heridas, casi tuvo miedo de mirar, no quería revivir aquella desagradable imagen otra vez, sin embargo, la falta de dolor la hizo sentir intrigada. Aun con un poco de renuencia, tomó la tela de su bata de hospital y la apartó, tragando saliva, solo para sorprenderse al no encontrar nada. En su piel no había ninguna marca visible, en su lugar, lucía tersa e inmaculada, incluso sin ninguna marca anterior hecha a lo largo de su vida como shinobi. Sus finas cejas oscuras se contrajeron en un profundo ceño fruncido antes de observar sus manos, igual de limpias de marcas o callocidad alguna. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

Hinata volvió a observar a la ninja medico que se encontraba aún dormida sobre la cama con la intención de averiguar si ella sabía algo al respecto, pero se quedó congelada. En el momento en que se había inclinado hacia ella con intención de llamarla, un aroma familiar llegó hasta su nariz, adentrándose de forma salvaje hasta sus entrañas y despertando algo en su cuerpo que no supo explicar. Era fuerte, casi instintivo y territorial. En el fondo de su mente nació el deseó de hacer daño a la mujer frente a ella, algo rugió en su interior por ver la sangre de la mujer de pelo rosa entre sus dedos, pero retrocedió asustada cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de saltarle encima.

_"¿Q-Qué me está pasando?", _pensó Hinata con pánico, notando como su respiración se aceleraba y el instinto asesino cobraba fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba cerca de Haruno. Aquel aroma tenía algo que ver, estaba segura, aquello que despertaba en ella era debido a eso, ¿pero qué era?

Como para tratar de evitarlo, Hinata dejó de respirar y se echó aún más para atrás en la cama, cubriendo su nariz y boca con ambas manos. En su mente permanecía el insistente pensamiento de hacer daño a la Haruno, como un susurró que no era suyo y a la vez sí. No sabía qué le pasaba, ella no quería lastimar a Sakura, ella era su amiga, siempre había sido buena con ella, ¿por qué estaba sintiendo eso? Lo peor de todo es que cada vez era más fuerte, Hinata se estaba quedando sin oxigeno y comenzaba la desesperación por respirar, pero estaba segura que si la olía de nuevo no podría controlarse, algo en lo profundo de su mente se lo decía, casi como un presentimiento.

Su rostro poco a poco se estaba volviendo azul y había ya pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, así que Hinata optó por una solución desesperada y se levantó de la cama de golpe y saltó por la ventana. Ignoró el sobresalto de su compañera y su propio nombre al ser llamada y saltó sobre los techos de forma casi desesperada. Contuvo el aliento hasta que estuvo lejos y bastante cerca de desfallecer, pero sentía que aún percibía el aroma de la pelirrosa mezclado con aquel otro y por alguna razón aquello le resultaba desagradable y le despertaba cierta ira. En su mente Hinata no lograba poner un nombre aún al segundo aroma, pero era muy familiar, la llamaba por dentro con una fuerza casi animal.

Continuó corriendo por los tejados por varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que estuvo siguiendo una dirección fija, un aroma familiar atrayendo sus pasos sin saberlo. Hinata contuvo el aliento al observar el sitio en el que se encontraba, mirando con incredulidad y sorpresa el edificio de departamentos que tenía enfrente. Ahora podía comprender a quién pertenecía aquel arma tan peculiar, por qué había sido tan atrayente y familiar. Se sintió avergonzada de inmediato y su cara se calentó con un sonrojo intenso, porque todo su cuerpo ahora parecía estar cosquilleando ante la idea de encontrarse cerca de aquella persona. Fue bochornoso, Hinata casi se desmaya ante la urgencia que experimentó por llegar hasta él, casi no pudo controlarla y gimió con angustia por no saber qué le estaba pasando.

La aletillas de su nariz se expandieron e inhaló con fuerza, sintiendo que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. Todo el sitio ahora estaba fuertemente impregnado con aquella esencia y fue abrumador, embriagante. Hinata no supo de dónde provino aquel escalofrío que escaló por todo su cuerpo, pero fue consiente de cambios en este que surgieron y no quiso repara demasiado en ello. Cuando la morena intento retroceder para irse fue plenamente consiente de la molestia entre sus piernas y aquello la perturbó. Había un perpetuo cosquilleo y se sentía extrañamente húmeda.

La pequeña morena no supo qué hacer con toda aquella sobrecarga de sensaciones y tan solo se quedó en su sitio, cerrando los ojos mientras se mordía los labios con fuerza. Estaba ardiendo con una extraña necesidad, casi dolía y no tenía idea de por qué le estaba pasando todo esto.

Sintiendo que estaba perdiendo la pelea, Hinata se cubrió el rostro y gimió de forma trágica cuando entendió cuál era la solución a lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo. No podía hacerlo, de ninguna manera, y aún así, no tenía más opciones. Mientras más tiempo estaba ahí debatiéndose, mayor se volvía y aquello estaba llegando a un punto de dejar de ser incomodo a ser casi carnalmente doloroso.

Hinata descubrió que tampoco podía alejarse, porque aquello sólo lo hacía peor. Pasaron eternos minutos en los que luchó contra ella misma e intentó volver sobre sus pasos hasta que Hinata no lo resistió más.

Sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lagrimas de vergüenza y resignación cuando sin poder hacer otra cosa, saltó para eliminar el pequeño espació que la separaba del balcón y finalmente se convicción se rompió.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Dentro de aquel desordenado departamento un joven rubio dormía plácidamente en su cama a pierna suelta, roncando un poco mientras se revolvía en la cama. Su sueño era pesado y profundo, tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando una presencia se escabulló en su departamento y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba él.

Naruto ni siquiera fue consiente de que alguien estaba con él hasta que sintió un peso sobre su vientre. Sus rubias cejas se contrajeron ligeramente en el momento que intentó darse la vuelta y no pudo, por lo que aún adormilado abrió los ojos para buscar la fuente de aquello. Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente en un principio, distinguiendo una figura oscura y borrosa, dos segundos después todos sus sentidos estuvieron alerta y en tensión, reaccionando a su instinto shinobi. Abrió los ojos en su totalidad y su cuerpo se puso a la defensiva hasta que sus pupilas se adaptaron a la escasa iluminación.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron cuan grandes eran al distinguir la figura que se alzaba sobre él. El rostro sonrojado y avergonzado de su compañera de generación, Hinata Hyuga se encontraba frente a él y Naruto se preguntó por un momento si aquello no era algún tipo de _genjutsu_.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por eternos segundos hasta que Naruto la observó morderse el labio inferior y cerrar los ojos casi como si estuviera sufriendo que no reaccionó. No se percató del movimiento que hizo ella contra sus caderas al intentar alejarse y que aquel gestó se debió en ella a la fricción que causó. Naruto tan sólo se incorporó, observando su camisón del hospital, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hinata, ¿qué...? —Naruto no pudo continuar la frase, porque las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos y enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. La chica estaba temblando y Naruto ahora realmente temió que le estuviese pasando algo malo — Oe, Hinata, ¿qué ocurre? —Naruto intentó separarla, tomando sus hombros para poder comprobar si no se había hecho daño, sin embargo, la chica se negó, rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras se presionaba fuertemente a él. Esta vez Naruto sí fue consiente de la posición en la que se encontraban y la poca ropa que los cubría a ambos, pues él solamente estaba en boxer y ella...

Las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron al sentir contra su pecho los senos de Hinata solo separados por la delgada tela del camisón. Sin embargo, el corazón casi se le sale por la garganta al sentir cómo ella se movía, suspirando contra su cuello cuando sus caderas se encontraron, dejándolo sentir su intimidad directamente sobre le tela del boxer. Naruto se sintió extraño, muy nervioso y torpe, e intentó volver a sacarsela de encima, empujando de su hombros.

—O-Oe, Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó alarmado cuando sintió de nuevo que ella se frotaba contra él, reprimiendo un gemido contra la piel de su cuello. Como con cualquier hombre, el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a responder y eso lo hizo entrar en pánico. Esta vez empujó con más fuerza para sacarla de encima, consiguiendo que le niña se separara lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a la cara. La imagen que recibió lo hizo tragar duro cuando se topó de frente con el rostro avergonzado y claramente excitado de la morena. Sus mejillas resplandecían en la noche con un rico color granate y sus ojos perla brillaban, enturbiados por el deseo. Hinata estaba ligeramente jadeante y el rubio no pudo evitar notar la forma en que sus senos se movían al compás de su respiración. De repente sintió la garganta seca.

—Por favor, Naruto-kun —murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos — no puedo so-soportarlo más... —su rostro se volvió una mueca de angustia, elevando ligeramente los parpados para mirarlo, suplicante —. Te necesito.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda y la observó aún más confundido que antes.

Hinata hizo una pequeña mueca de frustración ante ello, sin saber tampoco cómo expresarlo, pues ella misma no lo comprendía muy bien, sólo sabía que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y terminaría por enloquecer si no encontraba un modo de calmarlo. Así que, al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó ambas manos del rubio para colocarlas sobre sus senos, gimiendo cuando el calor de sus palmas la golpeó, extendiéndose hacia lo profundo de su vientre.

— Hinata... —exhaló Naruto con sorpresa e incredulidad, notando que su rostro se sonrojaba.

—Tócame, Naruto-kun... por favor —gimió — _Te necesito..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Vengo con esta propuesta de nueva historia, porque se me ocurrió en el momento luego de que me tope con un fanfic un poco... peculiar (por no decirlo de manera menos amable), donde Hinata se vuelve una yandere bien cachonda que se folla todo lo que se mueve después de ser poseída por un __espíritu. Cabe destacar que no pude leer más allá de un par de capítulos, pero de inmediato me vino esto a la mente y aproveché el bug.¿? No todos los días se me viene la inspiración, de hecho no he dormido porque lo hice todo de un jalón en este momento, con el sueño creo que ni lo revisé bien, pero bueno, quizá luego lo edite. Debo decir que mi Hinata jamás será una yandere atrevida e insípida, siempre procuro apegarme lo más posible al canon, así que si esperas una Hinata super atrevida, muy a lo "Road to Ninja", estás en el sitio equivocado. En realidad, mi idea es jugar con la inocencia y falta de experiencia de estos dos a mi favor. Aunque, igual estoy jugando con la idea de que se vuelva un harem, pero no me gustan mucho, ¿cómo ven? ¿Hinata para el pueblo o sólo para mi rubio hermoso? Voten, voten. _

_No creo que sea necesario aclarar, pero de todas formas: **esto es un fic para adultos. **Quiero hacer algo sencillo, sin mucha trama ni contenido, sólo sexo y fanservice. Si este tipo de trama no te agrada, abstente de leer. Si por el contrario te entusiasmó la idea, no esperes más y deja un review,porque son aquello que nutre nuestra inspiración e impulsan al autor para seguir escribiendo. Esta de más decir que no suelo seguir historias que no tienen apoyo de los lectores, así que si deseas que este pervertido proyecto prospere, toma treinta segundos de tu tiempo y deja una reseña, que siempre me alegras el día al leerte. _

_See you later._


End file.
